Combat Casey Vol 1 13
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Pin a Medal on Penny! | Synopsis2 = After succeeding in wiping out an enemy attack, Penny returns to base with Sargent Pulaski for a meeting with Captain Rocke. Rocke informs the troops that there is a contest being held for the soldiers: whoever has the most medals by the end of the day will be awarded with a trip back to the United States on a six month tour with a troupe of Hollywood and Broadway beauties. Having won the most medals among the troops so far, Sargent Pulaski figures that he is a shoe in and begins to brag about how he is destined to win the contest. When the other soldiers ask Penny how many medals he has, he morosely tells them that he has only one: A medal for good conduct. Later, Pulaski is awarded the Silver Star medal of bravery while Penny only gets a handshake for a job well done, much to his further misery. Penny is then assigned to drive a supply truck filled with ammo to the battlefront. As Penny drives along he laments over his situation when suddenly he comes upon an enemy road block. He rams through it but the truck is clipped by a landmine sending it driving out of control toward a cliff. Penny bails out and watches in horror as the truck goes over and explodes at the bottom. Ashamed of his failure, Penny returns to base feeling completely defeated. However when he reports in he is surprised to find various commanding officers from other United Nations forces. To his surprise they have informed him that his truck destroyed an important enemy troop movement. Thinking this was strategy instead of an accident, the delegates from France, Belgium, England, New Zealand, Canada, India, Australia, Turkey, the Netherlands, and Korea all award him with various medals including the Croix de Guerre, Medalle Militaire. Eventually, Penny is surprised to find himself awarded with more medals than Sargent Pulaski, winning the contest. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Little Marine | Synopsis3 = War Story. | StoryTitle4 = Combat Casey | Synopsis4 = Combat Casey and Penny Pennington are setting out landmines when they hear commotion nearby. They come across Chinese soldiers who have slaughtered a farmers entire family and are in the process of stealing his animals. The two Americans wipe out the farmer's attackers and give him first aid. They then learn that the Chinese have been going across the country side forcing farmers to give up their animals so that the beasts can be sent across roads to trigger any mine fields that have been set up along the way. With this piece of information, Combat and Penny go back to the mine field that they just finished setting up and carefully remove the mines and reset their weight triggers so that the animals can safely pass. Sure enough, when Chinese forces arrive on the road they send their army of stolen farm animals across the way and when they do not trigger the land mines they are tricked into thinking the road is safe. When the enemy troops charge across the road, they set off the mines blasting them all to oblivion. With their livestock reclaimed, the farmers thank Combat and Penny for saving their livelihood. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}